


ART: Unravel Me Gently (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Corset, Hung!Harry, M/M, Mirror Sex, draco in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry helps Draco remove his corset after a Ministry Ball.





	ART: Unravel Me Gently (NSFW)

**Title:** Unravel Me Gently  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Media:** digital  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** corsets  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** lol body fluids are awkward to draw  
 **Artist's Notes:** Harry helps Draco remove his corset after a Ministry Ball.

  
**Art Preview:**   
  



End file.
